New Year Greetings
by Yenina
Summary: Sasuke is Brooding... Something doesn't Feel right this day. Implied ShounenAi SASUNARU


**"New Year Greetings"**

**by: Yianne-21 12-ennaiY

* * *

**

**Summary:** Sasuke is brooding... Something doesn't feel right...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. A ONE-SHOT.

**Note:** Almost all my one shots are shounen-ai. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! BTW. this fic is not beta-edited. This Fanfiction is just transferred from my other account - Yianne-21 if you want the link please go to my Profile.

* * *

It's a new day, yet as I lay awake on my bed I find that something is amiss. I couldn't quite put my fingers on it but deep in my heart, there's a feeling of loneliness... of depression. 

I start to think what is different on this day. Then it dawned on me... it is the last day of the year. I looked back to what I have done this year. It is the last day of the year yet as I lay awake on my bed I find that something is amiss. I looked back to what I have done this year. I contemplate yet I still couldn't find the reason of my sudden loneliness.

_'What have I accomplished this year?'_

My year was filled entirely with missions. Missions here, missions there, missions everywhere. What did I do to deserve this? According to the council and the Hokage, I have no choice in the matter. After all, I am an ex-missing-nin. Now, because of that one time betrayal, my entire life is being planned before me. I am now officially a puppet of Konohagakure. Even my marriage is already set.

Why did I went back? More or less, I already knew what was waiting for me when I come back. No one gets away with betraying their own village.

My question until now is still the same. Why did I agree to be dragged back in this village knowing the consequences?

Maybe it was because of the remnants of my family... Maybe I subconsciously do not want to leave all these things I have always known... The empty neighborhood, my family's blood was here, I wanted to return and pay them homage.

Maybe it was because of my friends. As I grew up, they became an indispensible part of me... Maybe a part of me wanted to always be with them. That is why I was easily dragged back to this place.

It is definitely not the village itself. All the villages are rotten in the core. Some just happens to be more or less rotten than the others. All the Village's structures are the same. They all wish to attain dominance over other villages.

I think harder and deeper...

I continue my day as I usually would. Minor missions here and there. I was never allowed to rest not even in the last eve of the year.

Now, I stand here in the tower, patrolling over the east wing of the village. I can see the people below, they are all having fun in the festival. I can hear their laughs and their jokes. The air is light with all these things.

My thoughts strayed, I observe the people go on with their lives together with the people closest to them.

* * *

"Naruto! Can't you slow down? There are too many stalls around here, it's not like it would disappear!" I heard the familiar voice of that certain Kunoichi. I looked for her within the crowd. I was standing on one of the rooftops standing guard at the festivities that was happening below. I spotted her moving faster than normal trying to catch up to the blond demon vessel. Her Red kimono designed with Sakura flowers fitted her perfectly. The years that we've been apart have become visible. The girl I once knew were gone and was replaced by the attractive young woman that I'm looking at. 

A few feet away from her, I saw the man who dragged me back to this Village. Until now, he is still the playful person that I used to know. Garbed in a simple orange Yukata, he runs on almost every stall that he sees.

"Sakura-chan! Faster, it won't be fun if other people gets ahead of us you know..."

"Oh God Naruto, you really are hopeless! Until now, Im still wondering why in the world did I decided to go out with you?"

This statement pierced through my very being. As much as I wanted to deny it, it pierced a part of my being. There goes the two most important people in my life... Until now, I still don't know what I'm feeling.

I turned back and returned to my post. I sat down and leaned back on the wall. I close my eyes trying to understand the new feelings that I'm having. The void was filled now with pain, pain caused by the two most important people in my life. Now I wonder more and more, "Why did I come back?"

"Because..." I opened my eyes, startled at the familiar voice. "You were meant to be with us,bastard."

"Naruto..."

"Happy New Year, Sasuke." He gave me his most genuine smile and looped his arms around my neck. Real genuine warmth covered my being making me smile back at him.

Now I realized. It was him... the reason I came back, the reason for the void in my heart... the reason for the pain I just felt... The one and only reason and my reason for smiling now...

"Happy New Year too, Naruto."

* * *

**

* * *

**

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!

* * *

This Fan Fiction was first Published on **December 2004** The plan to re-edit this was finally forgotten until now when I decided that I wanted to Separate my Shounen-Ai/Yaoi Fanfictions with my Normal Fanfictions. I hope everybody approved of this plan.

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
